Part of speech tagging is the process of tagging a word as corresponding to a particular part of speech based on its definition and/or context, e.g., adjacent and related words in a phrase, sentence, or paragraph. Techniques are known to process a corpus (body) of annotated text to generate a model that can be used to determine a statistical likelihood that a word in a given context in a non-annotated text corresponds to a particular part of speech. Similar techniques have been used to identify a word or words as corresponding to a named entity (e.g., “Apple” the company as opposed to “apple” the fruit) and/or to distinguish between one sense of a word and another (e.g., “play” as used to refer to a dramatic work as opposed to children's “play”).
Techniques to correct or complete automatically text that is not recognized as a complete and correctly spelled word are known. Reference dictionaries, statistical information, commonly encountered misspellings and/or mistyping, and keyboard geometry-based techniques have been used to identify and/or select candidates to replace a misspelled word or complete a partially typed word.